


The Comeback

by JuhllyMBS



Series: A Ghost Of Our Own (Gokaiger) [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuhllyMBS/pseuds/JuhllyMBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all they wanted was a good night of sleep, Marvelous discovers first-hand that the Gokai Galleon is haunted. And by the ghost of the last person in the universe he'd welcome aboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comeback

It had been a silent day, however one really keeps track of time in space. The seven of them had just settled down in a planet, with quite a weight on their eyes. Their red-coated captain was the last to head out of the living quarters of the Galleon, but before he could get anywhere close to his room, something shook their ship, enveloping it in a bright light of some sort.

"Ahh!" The robotic parrot exclaimed as she was thrown off of the control panel where she stood in, ready to sleep, falling headfirst on the floor. As she dazedly started flying upwards she muttered "the red devil seeks redemption", and was promptly picked by someone. "What?" The bird questioned as she came back to her senses, looking around, and finally realizing who was holding her. "Oh, Ahim!"

"What are you referring to, Navi?" The young pirate girl asked about the bird's little prophecy, but couldn't wait for an answer. She looked at the window, the interior of the ship still lit up by whatever that was passing them. "More importantly, what is it that shook the Galleon like that?"

"Whatever it is", the light brown haired woman said, standing by the window while trying, and generally failing, to hold back a curious smile, "it’s putting up quite a light show."

"At least it seems harmless", the blonde boy noted, as he tapped some buttons of the control panel, checking the state of the ship as the light show occurred outside. "But I wonder how it shook the ship so much..."

"How cool!" The only earthling in the ship exclaimed, being the last one to walk, groggily, back into the living quarters. The young man rubbed his eyes, rather amazed at the sight, walking still sleepily towards the window. "I've no idea what-"

The Gokai Galleon shook again. Stronger, too, as if something had just rammed against it, throwing the six of them off of their balance, and making Navi fall on the floor again as Ahim tried not to fall herself.

"Harmless or not", their less-than-pleased-looking captain walked towards the small staircase under the screen in front of them, "it's annoying enough".

"If it's not causing damage", the long dark haired man commented, crossing his arms over his chest, "it could be just a solar flare of-"

"It's still annoying!"

"Interrupting Marvelous' sleep's almost as bad as interrupting his meals, isn't it", the earthling noted with a rather nervous smile, picking Navi off of the floor and sitting on the couch to the side with the little parrot on his hands. The others chuckled as Marvelous disappeared into the corridor to the left, and started moving around the living quarters.

"Ah, Gai", the light brown haired woman laid a not so light tap on his shoulder, somewhat startling the last bit of sleepiness out of him, "you should be pretty used to it already". She darted up the stairs behind the captain's chair, calmly followed by the dark haired man with the blue jacket, much to her annoyance. "Geez, c'mon, Joe!"

"Why hurry, Luka" he questioned, not really trying to keep up with her pace, his voice fading from the living quarters as he walked upstairs. “It’s not like we’re gonna leave this planet right way.”

“What do you think it is, Doc?” Ahim stood beside the control panel while the blonde boy checked on all sorts of things, ranging from the Galleon's condition, to the planet's air currents, to a few other things she couldn't be sure she knew what meant. "Will we have to look for another planet to spend the night?"

"Nah, I don't think so", he tapped a few more buttons of the control panel, checking on whatever he was checking. Eventually,in the corner of the screen, a discreet communication platform popped up, and Don started speaking again. "Marvelous, it's probably a solar flare messing with the air currents", he smiled, even though his captain wouldn't see it. "Nothing to worry about."

He let out a sigh of mixed relief and annoyance, as he was about to walk, or rather, _storm_ into the Galleon's cockpit. It may have been just the wind, or whatever, but he was tired. All of them were. Going around, dealing with the once again scattered Zangyack remains, after the death of Bacchus Gil, wasn’t as simple as he would like. Really good nights of sleep were still rare, when they didn't lose track of their own tiredness and stayed up and alert for a couple of days instead.

Marvelous put his Mobirates back on the inside pocket of his coat, turning around to go back to the living quarters, when the shaking started again. First, two weaker shocks, far from being enough to take him off of his feet. The third came a few seconds after, and forced him to rely on the wall to not fall on his face. Like hell it was mere wind. A loud thud came shortly after, from inside the cockpit. And then... Silence. No more shaking or noises of ay kind. His curiosity would one day get to him, but for now, he settled on checking out what made that noise within the cockpit.

"Well, he could've been _a little_ less gentle", a familiar face was in front of the ship's captain, getting on his feet and mumbling complaints while rubbing his head, which was warmly welcomed by the floor. Once he finally looked up, he was met with a confused look... Or an angry one, it's been a while. "Ah, Marvy, hello", he said with a smile, "it's been some time, eh?"

Marvelous didn't know himself what to think of what he was seeing. "Basco", he instinctively drew his gun, pointing it at him with a dry expression. "I thought you had died."

"But you did kill me that day". Basco's words caused Marvelous to let out a sigh, and put the gun away. He knew it'd have no effect at all. Basco responded, with a chuckle, "Look at you, being reasonable!"

The gun having no effect didn't mean Marvelous had given up on the idea of hitting him with _something_. Against what he was aiming for, however, his fist went right through Basco's face and head. He was a ghost, alright. Marvelous let out another sigh, as Basco's ghostly face recomposed itself from the intended punch. Even though he couldn't possibly be hurt from it, he looked pretty surprised _and_ hurt, which caused Marvelous to discreetly smile for a brief moment, before turning away and walking back to the living quarters leaving Basco in the cockpit.

It was official, the Gokai Galleon was haunted, by the ghost of the _last_ person in the universe he'd welcome aboard. That, or he was hallucinating because of how tired he felt. Needless to say, Marvelous was hoping for the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> This took its sweet time, but AT LAST!! It's here.


End file.
